


Pink Champagne-Inspired Inquries

by Cassie_grace06



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_grace06/pseuds/Cassie_grace06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wardrobe choice for Lisbon in the opening of ep. 4x19, "Pink Champagne on Ice." Cho and Jane have a relaxing moment at home. Silly conversations about tattoos, the past, and the present ensue. Sex also ensues, explicit sex. Spoilers=yes, although only for that curious shirt choice that won't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Champagne-Inspired Inquries

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as another piece of my Jane/Cho arc, but can also stand alone. I don't really think Cho has a tattoo on his ass, but it's fun to dream! And yes, as sweet as it was, I'm pretending the roses for Summer--and, really, the relationship as a whole--doesn't exist. Kind of necessary for obvious reasons. 
> 
> To my early readers: I know the difference between plant and planet, sorry for that typo! 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos!

"You have a tattoo on your ass."

Cho grunted in affirmation, which was impressive, really. Patrick had been sitting astride Kimball's stretched out body for the better part of a half hour, rubbing and massaging his partner's form. Kimball's already golden skin glowed in the dim light from the reading lamp next to Cho's bed, and Patrick personally felt the view he was getting couldn't be beat. Kimball's broad shoulders, strong back, and lean hips were just begging for kisses, touches, and nips, and Patrick had no problem obliging. The fact that Kimball could make any sounds at all was only a testament to the man's strength of will.

"Where'd it come from?"

Kimball sighed and opened his eyes just slightly. He had closed them without realizing it about ten minutes before. He loved his partner without question, but Jane had been nearly silent ever since he had sat himself carefully on his lover. Time without Patrick's yammering was rare indeed, and Kimball had honestly been enjoying the sweet silence. 

"We've been lovers now for over two years. You're just noticing it? I thought you were supposed to be perceptive."

Patrick growled playfully and pinched Cho's ass, who grunted again and bucked a little, unseating his laughing lover. Patrick fell over, half on the bed and half on Kimball, with a soft grunt. 

"Hey now, is that any way to treat a man who has been slaving over your body for almost thirty minutes?"

Kimball stretched his relaxed form languidly. These snatched moments with each other were precious to him, more than he ever thought they would be. Patrick had offered the massages not long after Kimball had hurt his back. It had taken Cho way too long before he took him up on them. The once-a-week ritual had become a favorite time for both of them.

"True, I guess it was rude. But you know I don't like it when you pinch me."

"Aw, poor baby. You were being a smart-ass."

"Hmmm, always gotta come back to my ass again, don't you?"

Patrick groaned at the bad pun and disentangled himself from Kimball's legs, his own bare skin sliding against Cho's slippery body. He crawled up the bed slowly and laid down across from Kimball, so that they were face to face. He inclined his head and they kissed, slow and smokey. 

"Where'd you get it? You know I don't let go once I've latched onto something that makes me curious."

"Oh, believe me, I know. Boss spends her life filling out paperwork because of that part of your nature."

"Meh. It's good for her. Paperwork is methodical. It gives her something to focus on besides worrying about everyone."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that." 

The two fell into an easy silence, and Kimball reached out and placed his hand on Jane's hip. Rubbing there with his thumb, he cocked his head a little, hoping he knew a way to distract Jane away from the issue of the tat. 

"Did you see the shirt she had on the morning we went to that crime scene?"

"Yeah, of course. She had it on when she picked me up. Pretty blue."

"Didn't it look kind of like a sleep shirt to you?"

"A...uh...I don't know, I never thought about it."

"It did to me. Looked like one of yours, actually."

Patrick laughed, placing his lighter hand over the darker one that was still on his hip. 

"Oh, yeah? I guess now that you mention it, it did look slightly like the set you got me for Christmas last year."

"Yeah. For a second, I wondered if it was. But why would Boss be in your sleep shirt?"

Patrick grinned and took Kimball's hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

"We're having an affair," he whispered scandalously, clearly enjoying the play. "It's why I didn't come home last night. I told her wearing it was a bad idea, but she's such an exhibitionist. She's a frisky little minx, that one, always wanting to flaunt her power over me in public. Why, just last week, she-"

What Lisbon may have fictionally done the week before was never shared, as Kimball was too busy laughing uproariously at the tale his lover was spinning. Jane stopped and pouted, but his eyes couldn't quite pull the gesture off. Kimball so very seldom allowed himself such mirth, and seeing it come so easily to his usually stoic lover created a glow in Patrick's heart that his gaze couldn't hide. So Patrick let the laughter ride out, grinning a little silly himself.

Kimball finally took a deep breath and flopped onto his back, holding his aching stomach. 

"You almost killed me."

"I'm glad it was almost."

Patrick's dry tone made Kimball chuff out another laugh, but he leaned up and pressed another sweet kiss to Patrick's lips to ease any sting.

"Oh, come on. You two couldn't be lovers. She'd shoot you in five days, a week tops."

"Hey! I'd like to think I could be lovers with anyone, thank you. I have considerable skills that both sexes enjoy that would well out-weigh my other less attractive habits."

Cho snorted and stroked Patrick's cheek.

"You do have considerable skills, I'll give you that."

Patrick grinned and kissed Cho's hand, lightly running his tongue around the thumb. The shiver that ran through Kimball's body had nothing to do with the oil cooling on his skin. Cho slid his hand behind Patrick's neck and tugged the blond consultant down for a deeper, more focused kiss, his free hand moving up over Jane's body. When it found Patrick's cock, it closed and tugged, just the way Patrick liked it. Jane let out a slightly ragged moan into Kimball's mouth, and arched his hips happily.

"I want in you, Kimmy, please," Patrick panted, kissing and nipping at Cho's mouth enthusiastically between each word.

"Fine, but make sure you use the lube this time, not the warming massage oil."

Patrick grinned sheepishly as Kimball winced at the memory. Being with each other was certainly new and interesting, something that wasn't always a good thing.

Paying special care to which thing he was grabbing, Patrick took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He reached back down Cho's body, who obligingly spread his legs and relaxed himself again. Patrick laid gentle kisses on Cho's neck and chin as he did the prep work, knowing Kimball still wasn't fully comfortable with being a bottom. Given his personality, neither of them were sure he ever would be, but that was okay. Patrick loved all of him, even the stubborn, in-charge parts.

When Patrick was finally able to slide into Cho's body, Kimball took a breath and held it before releasing it slow. The burn was familiar and not completely unwelcome, though his erection wilted a little, as it usually did. The first time they tried making love, Patrick had panicked at that sign of displeasure, which had upset Kimball and made the whole process even more uncomfortable than it needed to be. Although still slightly unsettled by it, Patrick knew he only had to make his lover feel pleasure again and it'd be all right. So he braced himself carefully, kissing Kimball senseless, and began to slowly play with Kimball's cock. His hips moved, his hands pleasured, and after a bit the familiar rhythm returned. 

Kimball moaned out, squeezed his eyes closed, and bunched his hands into Patrick's curls. Those silky curls drove Kimball insane even in the most innocent of situations. The way the sun glinted off of them always made Kimball want to touch, to tug, to muss. Deep down, it thrilled Kimball to no end that he was the one allowed to do all of those things in private, so he took full advantage. Patrick allowed it, reveled in, and lost himself in his lover's body.

When they reached their peaks, they did so breathing each other's name. The room was warm, too warm, but neither cared as Patrick collapsed onto Kimball's sweaty and sticky body, curling there close, Kimball's hand loser in his hair. It petted, soothed, and Patrick let himself drift.

"It was a stupid mistake."

Kimball's voice, deep with sated lust, broke Jane's revere. For a second, Patrick's heart plummeted, and he jerked his head up, his wounded eyes gazing at Kimball.

Cho blinked, before immediately understanding. He shook his head gently and stroked Patrick's cheek, smoothing his fingers over the hurt and worry in his face.

"No, no, not this. Never this. Sorry. I meant the tattoo."

"Oh," Jane let out a shaky laugh and laid his head back down on Kimball's chest, letting out a tremble of relief as he relaxed his muscles.

"I was still a Playboy. We got drunk one night. One of my buddies thought it would be a good way to show solidarity. There were five of us and we all got them done that night. When the tequila wore off and none of us could sit down the next day, we were all rather embarrassed."

"Why a wolf?"

"Ancient, mysterious, powerful animal."

"In other words, it looked cool."

Cho was silent for a moment, then answered with a slightly sheepish, "Yeah."

Jane grinned and kissed his lover's chest. 

"I like it. It's you. Does Rigsby know it's there?"

"Why the hell would I tell Rigsby I have a wolf tattoo on my ass?"

"Male bonding?"

"Male bonding got me the tattoo to begin with. I shudder to think about doing anything that stupid with Rigsby. I'll stick to buying him Big Gulps."

Patrick grinned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

"What would you do to bond with me?"

"I thought we just did that. What, you want a tattoo of your choice on the other cheek?"

"Would you get one if I asked?"

Kimball gave his lover one long, measuring look. 

"I guess, as long as it wasn't anything stupid."

"So no pink elephants, then. Or purple pigs. Maybe the planet Saturn?"

"Why would you want Saturn on my ass?"

"Would you prefer-"

"Jane, don't even-"

"-the planet Uranus?" 

Kimball moaned, reached for his pillow, and hit his lover square in the face with it. Patrick laughed, grabbed his own pillow, and attacked.


End file.
